Mark VI
The A5 Light Tank Mark VI (or just Mark VI) was the sixth of a line of seven British light tank produced by Vickers-Armstrongs during the Interwar. History 'Development' The Light Tank Mk.VI compared to its predecesors, it has an expanded turret that allow a three-man crew, its weight was increased, has a 88hp engine and the Horstmann coil-spring suspension added. Produced from 1936-1940, many of those produced were actually variants designed to solve problems found with the original design. The Mk VIA had a return roller removed from the top of the leading bogey and attached to the hull sides instead, and also possessed a faceted cupola. The Mk VIB was mechanically identical to the Mk VIA but with a few minor differences to make production simpler, including a one-piece armoured louvre over the radiator instead of a two-piece louvre, and a plain circular cupola instead of the faceted type. The Mk VIC, which was the last in the MK VI series, had the commander's cupola removed and had wider bogies and three carburettors to improve engine performance; it was also more powerfully armed than the other models, replacing the .303 and .50 Vickers machine guns with co-axial 15-millimetre (0.59 in) and 7.92-millimetre (0.312 in) Besa machine guns. 'Operational History' The Mark VI was first used in 1936 for policing duties in British India and other colonies in the British Empire, perfectly suited his role. In May 1940 the majority of the tanks used the British Expeditionary Force were Mark VI. As they were outdated the British Army lost 331 Mark VI in the Battle of France of 1940. The Mark VI was also used during the African campaign in 1940 against the Italians where they show their limits against the new Italian M13/40 tank. Some were to be used during the Norwegian Campaign in 1940 but were lost in transit due to a German air attack. They saw service during the Battle of Greece, the Battle of Crete in 1941 and saw a limited service during the Malayan Campaign in 1942. In Girls und Panzer Anime Darjeeling mentionned they have one, witnessing the way Ooarai Girls Academy disposed of the Maus with the Type 89 blocking the turret and wants to try it with the Mark VI. Ribbon Warrior The tank is seen parading in the Cauldron Tankathlon Tournament during the presentation. Then during the Cauldron tournament in the fifth match of the first round against Chi-Ha-Tan Academy, Maple High School fielded four tanks. Oleo and Amber's one cross through the city while Trout and another one travels to Chi-Ha-Tan's back with a fishermen boat but were shot down by Fukuda's Ha-Go who foreseen the trick while Oleo and Amber were shot down by the others. The tank will the be part of Chi-Ha-Tan's team for the next rounds. During the Cauldron tournament second round Yellow Team fielded three Mark VI (commanded by Trout, Oleo and Amber). Their role during the match is unknown except that they might participate to Yellow Team assaults and defenses, it is unknown they were destroyed or if they scored any hit during the match. Gekkan Senshado Magazine It is told that St. Gloriana Girls College have some Mark VI (exact model unknown) for training purposes. Trivia *For it's first appearance in the manga, the tank was drawn with an unknown gun (probably a post-war modification) taking inspiration from a Mk.VIB captured by the Israeli in Egypt during the Arab–Israeli War in 1948 that is now stored at the Yad La-Shiryon Museum in Israel. The tank is correctly drawn in later chapters without explanation. Gallery Category:Tanks Category:British Tanks Category:Light Tanks Category:Maple High School Category:St. Gloriana Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory